Annie/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Ezreala i Guinsoo z drobną pomocą Zileasa. *Głosu udziela Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, która podkłada również i . *Dziewczyna producenta Riot ma na imię Annie oraz posiada misia, który nazywa się . * jest jednym z sześciu pierwszych zaprojektowanych bohaterów; pozostała piątka to: , , , i . *Prawdopodobnie została stworzona na bazie Frederici Tenjuin z mangi Psyren, która ma 11 lat, posiada umiejętności piroklastyczne i jest ubrana w kostium misia. *Jest pierwszą i jedyną bohaterką posiadającą dziesięć skórek, wliczając w to podstawowy splash art. To czyni ją bohaterem z największą ilością skinów. *Nazwisko - Hastur jest odniesieniem do Wielkiego Starego Hastusa z Cthulhu Mythos. * jest drugą postacią, której ikony umiejętności zostały zmienione razem z Wizualną Aktualizacją. ** Pierwszą postacią była . *Przywoływaniec Annie - Tibbers - jest dotychczas umiejętnością z największym wskaźnikiem mocy umiejętności (maksymalnie 980% AP). Cytaty *Żart Annie może być oparty na Ralphie Wiggum i jego nonsensownym sposobie wypowiedzi z Simpsonów. *Cytat Annie: "Policzmy do pięciu." jest odniesieniem do jej pasywu, Piromanii, który zbiera cztery ładunki, po czym ogłusza przeciwnika przy użyciu kolejnej umiejętności. Co pięć użytych zdolności dostaje możliwość nałożenia ogłuszenia na wrogów, co tłumaczy jej odliczanie. *Dzieli kwestię: "Tędy." z Evelynn, Irelią, Threshem i Ezrealem. *Cytat Annie w angielskim kliencie: "Beaten by a little girl... ha!" („Pokonała cie mała dziewczynka, ha!”) jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, gdzie po pokonaniu Draculi, Maria (12-letnia dziewczynka) wypowie te same słowa. *Kwestia: ''„Wyjdź, wyjdź już, gdziekolwiek jesteś.” ("Come out, come out, wherever you are!") ''opiera się frazie wypowiadanej przez boty w CS:S. *Wiele jej cytatów są nawiązaniami do dziecięcych wierszyków, piosenek lub kreskówek. **Między innymi prowokacja: "''Raz, dwa, trzy, płoniesz ty!". Skórki *Podczas aktualizacji graficznej (VU) w styczniu 2013 roku, Tibbers otrzymał unikalny wygląd na każdej ze skórek. * to jedna z czterech skórek z pakietu Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej (inne to: , i ). **Jej przeróbka została oparta na chińskim obrazku. **Z okazji Wizualnej Aktualizacji, skórka była tymczasowo dostępna do kupienia za . **Dzieli temat z . * jest nawiązaniem do bajki o Czerwonym Kapturku. **Dzieli temat z . * jest nawiązaniem do bajki Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Jest ubrana jak Alicja, podczas gry Tibbers pełni rolę Białego Królika. **Ze względu na dużą zmianę w wyglądzie , została sklasyfikowana jako Legendarna. **Dzieli temat z . * dzieli temat z . * początkowo miała blond włosy. **W chińskiej wersji, bohaterka tworzy krąg magii, który może nawiązywać do mangi Fairy Tail. * prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do lalki Annabelle. * jest nawiązaniem do filmu Narzeczona Frankensteina. * dzieli temat z . **Wygląd przypomina Króla Panda z gry Sly Cooper. **Projektantem wizualnych efektów na ekranie logowania Annie Pandy był Anthony Possobon * ma kilka ciekawostek: **Powstała z okazji Walentynek w 2015 roku. **Nawiązuje do Shirley Temple - najsłynniejszej amerykańskiej aktorki dziecięcej. **Wygląd ma duże nawiązanie do serialu Troskliwe misie. ***To jedyna skórka, w którym niedźwiedź nie pokazuje pazurów i kłów. ***Wygląd jego buźki na obrazku przypomina Pedobeara. **Na obrazku można zobaczyć posąg . Relacje * i są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. To tłumaczy wspólną tematykę skórek. * Jest córką Gregoriego Hastura, Szarego Czarnoksiężnika i Amoline, Wiedźmy Cieni. Byli oni przywódcami Szarego Zakonu, którzy musieli opuścić Noxus, ponieważ byli politycznymi i społecznymi wyrzutkami. Zakon skolonizował dotychczas Ziemie Voodoo. cs:Annie/Galerie de:Annie/SkinsTrivia en:Annie/SkinsTrivia fr:Annie/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Annie/SkinsTrivia sk:Annie/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów